Two Long Weeks
by xx It was Her xx
Summary: Bella is leaving her home in Ireland to be a ballgirl at Wimbledon for two weeks. What happens when she meets Edward Cullen? What happens when she has to go home again? Short story, all human fluffalicious!
1. Those Eyes

Hello to all who may read this! This is my first fanfic, really short it would me a lot 2 me if u R&R even if its just 1 word so I know if I'm talking to myself or not. Anyways, thanks and feel free to point out mistakes and give me tips. Bye!

BPOV

_I'm Bella Swan, 17 years old from Galway, Ireland and I am about to go to Wimbledon for 2 weeks to be a ball girl._

All around me people were pushing and shoving to get out. I could here mothers calling their children's names. Finally I stepped off the train, and here I was, London. King's Cross Station to be precise.

I need to find my way to the front exit to catch my bus which leaves in ten minutes. There are so many people here! J.K Rowling described in perfectly in the first Harry Potter book.

Then suddenly someone from behind pushes and I find myself lying face down on the floor. I will admit that I am the clumsiest person in the entire universe, but that one was not on me.

I sat up straight and was about to stand up when I here a deep, smooth voice from behind me. It says, "Excuse me Miss, are you okay?" I look up to see the owner of that voice and I am not expecting what I was seeing. He was gorgeous, that's the only way I can put it. He was tall, slim but still muscular. He had the most amazing green eyes and a very unique colour of reddish- bronze hair, he looked about older than myself, maybe a year or two more of my seventeen years. He looked like an angel. Sorry to be so cliché, but it's the truth.

I quickly snapped myself out of my musings and his right hand, which he was offering to me. I replied "Yes, thank you."

Then the angel held out his hand again and said, "I'm Edward" I shook it and replied, "Bella"

There was a short period of silence and then I said, " Well it was lovely meeting you Edward, but I have to go and catch my bus now. Thank you again for helping me." I have no idea why I am being so formal, but something about this guy makes me self-conscious and puts butterflies in my stomach.

I was in the process of turning round to walk away when I felt an arm pull me back. I turned again to see Edward. "Wait, Bella! Are you going to Wimbledon?"

"Yes, actually, I am. You wouldn't happen to know where the bus stop is?"

"Well so am I and it's this way come on" he made a gesture with his head for me to follow.

I didn't like the silence so I asked, "Are you going to see one of the tennis games?

"No, I'm actually one of the ball boys. Are you going to see a match with your family, or a boyfriend perhaps?"

I blushed at his last question. What makes him think I would have a boyfriend? "No I'm actually a ball girl this year. I'm not really into that much sport" UNDERSTATMENT OF THE CENTURY! " but its great work experience, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to try. So what about you, are you into sport much?"

" Yeah I play football and water polo. So how did they let you be a ball girl when your not interested in sport?"

"Well I'm from Ireland which you might guess with my accent, so I play camogie and Gaelic."

"I have heard of Gaelic, but what the hell is camogie? Is it like any sport I would know?"

I laughed at this, to be honest I was expecting it. "It's slightly like hockey, you have to but the ball in the net and use your hurl, which is the stick by the way, to passto other people."

We had reached the bus stop now and he turned round and said, "Bella, you seem like a very interesting person, I would love to learn more about you and your family will you sit with me?"

At first I didn't think he was serious. Why would someone like him want to sit with someone like me? I could find my voice to answer I was so shocked, so I just nodded and he smiled like a child on Christmas morning.

This was going to be a hell of a bus journey!


	2. Bus Journey

**Hi to anyone who might be reading this! (I hope that's at least one person!) I would like to give a huge thank you to Aria212 for giving me some feedback on the last chapter. In case you're wondering why I changed Charlie and Renee's names it was just to make it more Irish. Please let me know if there is anyone there, and if I make any mistakes or you dont understand anything. Ok I'll shut up now. Here's the story:**

Disclaimer: I own Twilight (in my dreams that is)

BPOV

That bus journey was the best bus journey I ever have made or ever will make.

I told Edward that I was from Galway in Ireland, I had was an only child, my mother was Siobhan (it's pronounced shiv-on and it's quite a common name in Ireland) and my father is called Patrick.

He told me he lives in Yorkshire and his family live on a farm. His father is Carlisle Cullen and his mother is Esme Cullen. He has two sisters, Rosalie and Alice and two brothers, Emmett and Jasper. He introduced me to his brother Jasper and his sister Alice who were both on the same bus going to Wimbledon.

Jasper was average height, average build he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed very kind and caring.

Alice reminded me of tinker bell or a little hyper leprechaun. She was short with short, dark hair and dark eyes. She was very strange and kept saying that we were going to be best friends and that she would have to take me shopping.

I learned about his work on the farm and that he loves music and plays the piano. He told me he loves working on the farm around animals.

He told me that Carlisle his father trained to be a doctor, but changed his mind and trained to be a vet. Then over time he began a farm and the bought and sold animals and grew crops.

I told him that my mother was a nursery school teacher and that my Father is a police officer or Garda as they are known in Ireland.

I told him we lived in quite an urban estate and he seemed quite surprised. I think he was expecting more of an old stone cottage on top of a mountain all on its own. I mean seriously, why does everyone think of that when they think of Ireland? It's usually either that, Guinness or leprechauns.

I talked to Jasper and he said he played electric guitar and was into tennis, which is a good thing since we're on our way to a tennis tournament.

Alice talked a lot. She talked so quickly all I heard was omygodiamsotakingoutshopping imeannooffencebutlookatthose cloths! She didn't say it to be rude, its just the way she is.

Finally we arrived at Wimbledon. We all crowed off the bus and followed the guy who was leading us into a huge building which I'm guessing will be my home for the next few weeks. He took us into the canteen where hundreds of other teens sat laughing and talking away to each other. The guy told us to sit down and someone would talk to us in a minute.

About five minutes later a very short man in suit trousers with a green shirt came walked to the front of the canteen.

"I didn't know you brought a leprechaun with you, Bella" Jasper commented and we all cracked up at that. The short guy was trying to shush the whole canteen, but it seemed an epic fail. Then someone blew a whistle and everyone turned to the front to face the so-called "leprechaun".

"SILENCE!...Hello and welcome boys and girls to Wimbledon 2012. I am Mr. Doris and it is my absolute pleasure to be in charge of all you lovely teens!" he said very sarcastically, "As you might have guessed this building will be your home for the next two weeks until the tournament is over. You will eat, sleep, socialize and spend any free time here. Now you will all….." he went on to explain sleeping and eating arrangements and all the rules and regulations of being a ball girl/ ball boy.

Then our names were called out alphabetically by surname and we had to go up to get a schedule of what matches we were need for, information like maps and rules, our uniform and what room we would be in.

As Alice, Jasper and Edward's names were all called out we said our good byes. For some reason when Edward left I felt like he had taken a piece of me with him, like I wasn't complete anymore. I was just in the middle of wonding when when I heard...

"Bella Swan!" Mr. Doris called. I walked up to the table that he was sitting at with my bags and he gave be an envelope saying, "Everything you need is in there Bella and your room number is 87 oh and here are your keys!" he said, handing me a bunch of keys. Before I could thank him, he said, "Out that door, turn left and keep following the corridor until you get to your room," he said pointing at the door. I thanked him and did as he said.

I am now walking along this long corridor which seems as long as the Great Wall of China to my room. I was told that I would be sharing this room with another girl, who ever was beside me alphabetically.

I'm looking for number 87 now… lets see… 83, no 85, no 87 yes! Finally I say inwardly and let out a long sight. I put the key in the door and open it.

"Hi!"


	3. Room Mate

**Hey everyone! I want to say a huge thank you to Controlled by Imagination for reviewing my last two chapters. Come on guys, you can do better than that! Two reviews! and they're by the same person so im not sure if that even counds as two! So pretty please just type a review, just say if it's ok or if it sucks. Hope this chapter is up to your expectations. Here goes:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did I would be a millionaire, which I definitely am not.**

_BPOV:_

I opened the door.

"Hi!" I looked around to see who had made the noise and saw a girl my own age sitting on one of two beds side by side with a bedside table in between. The girl was wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt a little to showy for my liking. She had dark hair to her shoulders which had a hair band in it.

"Umm… hey…" I started

"I'm Jessica by the way. Jessica Stanley." She said holding out her and for me to shake. I shook it saying, "Bella, Bella Swan."

"Well hi Bella, where are you from?"

"I'm from Galway in Ireland. I came here for some work experience. What about you?"

"I'm from Cardiff in Wales. My family took a trip to Ireland last year. We loved and we're going back as soon as I get home after the tournament."

"Where abouts did you go?"

"We went to Dublin. I loved it! It was a lot different from any of the cities in Wales. I'm not sure what it was… just different. Anyways, have you been to England before?"

"I came to London once when I was about twelve, but I haven't been since."

This conversation went on for a while and we learned more about each other.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Jessica suddenly shrieked, and started jumping up and down.

"What is it?" I asked intrigued. What idea could possibly make someone this excited?

"Let's play twenty questions! We've got half an hour before we go down to the canteen to get dinner. Come on please?"

I thought about it. What harm could it do? We'll just learn more about each other. Isn't that what we're doing at the minute anyway? "Okay you go first."

"Yay!" she shouted jumping up and down again. "Okay umm… What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue" I replied automatically because it had been my favourite colour my whole life, but it was slowly but surely changing to green because of _his_ eyes. Those eyes that you could just fall into…

"Ugh why blue?" she asked in disgust, waking me from my daydreaming.

"Because it's the colour of the sky and the sea and it's very relaxing." I replied easily because it was the completely honest answer…. Yesterday…

"It's still a horrible colour." Jessica protested.

"I'm guessing your favourite colour is pink then?"

"Purple. Your go!"

"Ok emm…. What's your guilty pleasure?"

There was a pause lasting about twenty seconds and then Jessica replied, "Spongebob Squarepants!"

We both burst out laughing and then I heard a knock at the door. We were still laughing when I opened the door.

"Boo!"

"Ahh! Alice you scared me!"

"That was the point, duh. I said "boo""

"Yeah whatever, how did you know that this is my room anyway?"

"I have my ways…"she replied sneakily. "Anyway, are you coming to dinner or not?"

I wonder if Edward will be there? I know I sound so stupid since I only met him a few hours ago, but I miss him already."Yeah sure but first, Alice meet Jessica, Jessica meet Alice." they shook hands and greeted each other.

"Oooh loving the shoes Jess!" I looked down at her feet to see her shoes that I hadn't noticed before. They were yellow and orange high-heeled wedge sandals. They were horrible and I'm nearly sure I heard a hint of sarcasm in Alice's voice.

"Thanks! I got them from Primark!" well that explains it!

"Okay are we going or not?" I asked, ever impatient to see Edward.

"Yeah!" they both replied in unison.

**So what did you think? Please R&R and anyone who reviews is gaurnteed to have a shout out tomoro. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Mission:

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that I will try to update everyday or two and if it's anymore than two days I'm really sorry but I've either got an exam or my teachers decided to give me way more homework than necessary. I'm not sure exactly how long the story will be but I have a lot planed in my head for the future ;) I will switch between POV's, depending on which I think is more interesting for the chapter, but it will mostly be BPOV. Oh and pretty please review, thank you!**

**Ok here is today's chapter:**

**APOV**

When we got to the canteen, my suspicions gained even more evidence.

You see, I think Bella and Edward have a thing for each other. Evidence so far: Bella's over blushing when she is with Edward, the fact that Edward helped Bella at the train station, the way Edward asked Bella to sit with us, even thought he didn't have to.

And now this…

Over the noise and rowdiness of the canteen filled with gossiping teenagers, you could see the way Bella's and Edward's eyes connected. I looked at Bella and I could see a smile joined by a blush appearing on her face. Her eyes grew wider and glazed over like she had no knowledge that the world existed outside her bubble.

I looked at Edward to see that his eyes, too, were widened and he had a crooked smile that he always wore when he was pleased.

I'm right!

So they do like each other… well I have spent the last seventeen years growing up with Edward so maybe I could pass on a few tips to Bella… nothing too embarrassing, just what he likes and dislikes and stuff like that.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, he needs to ask her out… knowing Edward it could take years for that to happen… how can I speed up the process? …

I could make her my best friend! That way, Edward will be forced to spend more time with her! But that alone isn't enough…

OMG YES! I could invite her to our house after the tournament! My mum and dad won't mind, the love having guests, and I just know that they will love Bella.

We made our way over and I remembered that the guys hadn't met Jessica yet.

"Edward, Jasper, this is Jessica, Jessica this is Edward and Jasper my brothers."

They greeted each other and we ate our dinner talking about nothing in particular, getting to know one another. I noticed that when Edward got up to put if rubbish in the bin, he whispered something in Bella's ear, but I was too far away to hear. I got up and walked past them on my way to the bin and heard Bella reply, "sure". I put my rubbish in the bin and turned around again to see Edward standing behind me with a smirk on his face.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes…"

"You like her" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Edward blushed, which is very unlike him. Damn, he must really like this girl!

"So what if I do?"

I shrugged in response, knowing I'd won. I walked forward, brushing his arm with mine in the way past and whispered, "She likes you too." And walked off to my room.

My room mate was a girl called Angela Webber from Glasgow. She seemed really sweet and genuine.

I walked up the corridor and put the key in the door, turned it and opened the door.

"Hey how was your dinner?" Angela called from her bed, where she was laying reading a book.

"It was good thanks…" and then the talking started.

It was only when I was laying in bed that night when I wondered what Bella and Edward were doing now. Were they together? Were they friends now? Or something more? Well there was only one way to find out.

Mission: Interrogate Bella

Well what did you think? I know this is the second chapter I've posted today but I really wanted to do APOV and if I did that for the only update tomorrow, I don't think that would have been enough. Tune in tomorrow for BPOV of what happened after dinner…


	5. Summer Paradise

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for posting this so late in the day, but it's just been 1 of those days you know? I'm going to give a shout out to my friend Rhianna, who is hopefully reading this. I would like to ask everyone to go onto my profile to fill in a poll regarding chapter lengths. **

**Chapter Play list: Summer Paradise. **

_I remember when we first kissed  
How I didn't wanna leave your lips  
And how I've never ever felt so high  
Singing La-da-da-da-da_

Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
(summer paradise)  
Oh-oh

_And I'll be there in a heart beat.  
_**Okay, here's today's chapter:**

**BPOV**

I was sitting there, listening to Jessica go on about her past boyfriends. While I was eating dinner, I kept catching sneak glances at Edward, who was sitting back in his chair looking too much like a Greek god for his own good.

I had already seen a few girls passing him notes and asking him out, but he declined every single one and threw away every note. Maybe he has a girlfriend? For some reason that idea made my heart feel heavy.

Now I was curious.

When Edward went up to put his food in the bin, I whispered to Jasper, "Why does he keep throwing away his fan mail? Doesn't he like the attention? Have a girlfriend or something?"

"Haha! No, Bella it's not that. He doesn't really have girlfriends. I mean EVER. It's as if he doesn't notice them or something. I've never even seen him be interested in a girl that way…weird, it kina goes against nature, you know? Well that's Edward for ya!"

He laughed and I laughed along with him. It did seem strange that a 17 year old boy had never been interested in having a girlfriend. Of course, I'm one to talk. I have never even kissed a boy. Or a girl, for that matter!

Edward just got to the bin where he was dumping his rubbish when I got up to do the same. When he saw me he gave me a small smile, and I returned it. His arm brushed against mine and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, his smooth, velvet voice making my knees weak, "Come for a walk with me?"

"Sure." I said, just managing to gat the sound out.

He smiled again at me before walking off. Alice talked to him for a minute before leaving the canteen. Then Edward waved me over and I obeyed. He took my hand in his, and I felt comforted by the physical contact, instantly craving more. Why am I feeling like this? What is it about this guy that makes me go crazy?

We were just leaving the building when I asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Is all he replied, shooting me a crooked smile which made my heart beat even faster. I narrowed my eyes at him, but let it go.

We were walking through the Wimbledon grounds, around the back of tennis courts and buildings the we got to a gate. Edward stopped. The gate was closed but not locked, and I looked through and saw that it was the entrance to one of the tennis courts. Edward pulled on my hand but I protested, "We can't go in there! If anyone found out we'll be straight back home and I haven't even been on a court yet!"

"Exactly" he replied as he wore a full on grin, and I was about to protest again when he lifted my up and swung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"Nope!" he replied, popping the "p"

"Ed-"then he put me down on a bench and smiled.

"That was not funny!"

"Yes it was! And I only did it so you could see this, look." He said, pointing to the sunset.

"Wow" was all I could reply. It was beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky on this particular night, and the sky was coloured shades of orange and pink. It was the best sunset I had ever seen.

"It's beautiful…" I commented.

"I know." then I turned to look at his angelic face and saw his wonderful green eyes staring back at me.

It all happened very quickly after that, but at the same time in slow motion. He leaned in coming closer and closer to my face. I started to move my head forward, going on instinct.

Then our lips met

It was magical. I know everyone says that about their first kiss, but this truly was.

His lips were soft, smooth and they moved with mine in harmony. I always wondered how to know what to do the first time, but all those worries seemed ridiculous now.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, and then he pulled away slowly and smiled his signature crooked smile.

I'm pretty sure my heard stopped there and then.

"Then he said, almost playfully," You coming then?" he said, standing up.

I didn't trust my voice not to break, so I merely nodded.

Ha took my hand in his and pulled me up.

"They don't have sunsets like that back in the emerald isle?" he asked in a very bad Irish accent.

I giggled and replied, "Not that I've ever seen."

The rest of the way back, we made small talk about school, etc.

He insisted on walking me back to my room. When we got to the door hr said to me, "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward." Then he leant and kissed me again. It was seven seconds of heaven. Yes, I counted.

He pulled away and said, "Ill see you tomorrow."

Again, I found myself speechless, so I nodded again. He chuckled and pressed a small kiss on my forehead and walked away. I stared after him.

WOW

I opened the door, not expecting what I saw.

Tinkerbell and Jess were standing right in front of me wearing the fame expression at the same time screeched,

"SPILL!"


	6. Innterrigations and Dreams

**Hey everyone! Sorry for updating so late! For those in different time zones, its 11:30 pm here! I am soooooooooo exhausted today! PE in school and walking 1.5 miles to and from school everyday isn't easy! Anyways, I would like to ask you to go onto my profile to take part in a poll to do with the chapters of Two Long Weeks. Please review and I would love your suggestions and tips. Thanks for reading!**

**BPOV**

"Spill!" they shouted at exactly the same time, so loudly that Edward probably heard it all the way down the corridor.

"SSSHHHHHHH! You guys! The whole building will hear you!"

"Ya well we don't care, Bella. What happened?" Alice asked and she looked at me as if my answer was a matter of life or death. She is on strange person…

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Oh don't play dumb with us, Bella!" Jess spoke up.

"Fine! We went for a walk then he walked me back to my room."

"Hello? Details?" Alice said, annoyed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where did you go for a walk?" Jess asked

"About the tennis courts and buildings. Then we sneaked into on of the courts to watch the sunset."

"Aww!" they both said together, and cocked their heads to the side.

"Aww what?"

"Aww, that's so romantic, aww, duh?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Jessica said urgently

"Wait what?"

"Wait there was a romantic stroll in the sunset!"

"So?"

"Did he kiss you?!"

I didn't mean to answer the question, but I knew my eyes glazed over and my lips burned and twitched at the side, turning up into a smile at the memory of it.

"OH MY GOD!" they both squealed at exactly the same time. I was going to have to get ear plugs being around these two! They were like the cheerleaders you see on all the American movies squealing and gossiping.

"What now?"

"Edward fucking Cullen kissed you!" Jessica said, her voice sounding ridiculous. This had to be some sort of record like," who can scream the most in one night".

"Wait, I want full details. No actually, I don't. He's my brother. That's just plain weird!"

We talked for a while after that about the walk at sunset and the kisses. When I finally got to bed that night I thought about him. Everything had happened so quickly! I only met him this morning! What are we now? Boyfriend/girlfriend? Friends with benefits? Eww that's just plain creepy! I finally drifted off into a deep sleep, still on cloud nine after my evening.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

"_Do you, Bella Swan, take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?"_

"_I do"_

"_And do you, Edward Cullen, take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?"_

_He frowned_

"_I don't"_

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I'm such and idiot! I just dreamt about marrying (well almost marrying) a guy that I only met this morning! The dream was right, I had no chance with someone like him.

I eventually got back to sleep again, but that doesn't mean the dreams stayed away.


	7. SILENCE!

Hey everyone! I am in such a good mood today so I thought I'd update sooner rather than later plus, it's Saturday! I'm sorry I know the last chapter was even shorter than usual, but I guess I wasn't in the imaginative mode yesterday. Hopefully I do better today!

I sat up in bed and yawned. I hadn't got much sleep due to the dreams and constantly telling my self off for dreaming them last night. How stupid could a girl be? I only met him yesterday! He did kiss me twice, but I bet he does that to every girl and has a new one on his arm everyday. Why is life so unfair?

I heard Jess moan and sit up. "Morning" I muttered.

"Morning" she groaned.

"Not a morning person huh?" I inquired

"No, more of a drinking queen at night." I chuckled and got dressed into my ball girl uniform and checked the time. Half past nine and we had to have breakfast and be standing outside the building for someone to talk to us about rules etc at ten.

"Come on, Jess we only have half an hour!" she moaned into her pillow.

"Fine ill meet you up there in a bit" she huffed

So I headed out to breakfast. Once I got into the hallway, I was suddenly dreading it. A maze of questions went through my mind. Would he be there? What will he say? What will he think of me? Would he have told anyone about last night? Did he plan to have a repeat? I was terrified. But I had to go in there. I stuck a fake smile on my face and pushed the door open to reveal the busy canteen. There was a smell of burnt bacon about the room. Then I saw him. My dreams hadn't done him justice. He was even more god-like then I remembered. He was sitting at a table with Alice and Jasper. He looked up and saw me. At that moment my fake smile melted on my face and a new, genuine one was beginning to form on my lips. I look into his green eyes and realized that I had missed him. I saw him only last night and I missed him. Man, I was falling for this boy! He grinned when he saw me and his face lit up like a child's on Christmas day. He waved me over and I happily obliged. He seemed so happy to see me. Maybe he did like me after all. No. I was kidding myself to think that.

"Hey" he greeted me.

"Hey" I replied

I sat down beside him and he asked, "How did you sleep?"

It seemed such a strange question to ask someone. I thought they only did that in the movies? "Not very well." I answered truthfully.

He look et me with a confused face. He looked so tempting with that face… BELLA YOU HAVE TO CONCERTRATE!

"Why not?" he asked

"I've got a bit of a problem with nightmares…" I replied, embarrassed.

He chuckled and whispered in my ear, his velvet voice making my head spin,

"I love it when you blush like that, it makes you look like a porcelain doll."

Alice's voice woke me out of my dreamy state. " I'm on for Nadal vs. some guy ive never heard of today."

"Just keep sure you keep your hands on the right balls!" Jasper joked. Everyone laughed except Alice. "That wasn't funny you!" she squealed soaking him over the head with her orange juice.

"This is war" Jasper replied.

Suddenly the whole canteen turned into a warzone. Everyone was throwing food and drink everywhere me and Edward included. I was having so mush fun! Then Edward drenched me from behind with id cold water. I turned round, about to glare at him, but he unexpectedly kissed the hell out of me. That's when I heard it.

"SILENCE!"


	8. Truth Telling

**Hi everyone! I have so much revising to do today for tests! My fault- I pick an exam factory as a school! Any ways here's today's I tried to make it longer than usual because it should cover a lot of time and it's the first EPOV! Anyway, here goes:**

EPOV

"SILENCE!"

The bickering, threats and banter of the food fight stopped. Everyone froze to look up at who made the noise.

It was Mr. Doris.

He was the one in charge of us.

He could send us home.

He could send me away from my Bella

Shit.

"What is going on in here?" he demanded. No one answered.

"Since everyone seems to have been involved, I think it's only fair to give everyone a punishment."

"No!"

"That's not fair!"

"It was him!"

"I didn't do it!"

These arguments and many others erupted from the mouths of the furious teens. But mine and Bella's kept shut. We knew there was no point arguing. He was the one in command.

"It is fair. Your punishment will be to come in here every second you don't have to be on a pitch and clean this up. I would recommend you do it quickly do enjoy the rest of your time here."

There was a loud chorus of groans and moans. Mine and Bella's included. She looked like someone had just shot her cat. If I was in here every second I wasn't on the pitch until this mess was cleaned up, how was I going to be with Bella? I would have to sneek her out to my room or something.

"And one more thing," The midget continued, "if I see anyone not in here when they should be, then will be sent home immediately.

Then the look on Bella's face went from bad to worst. She looked up at me and frowned. When I looked into her eyes it was as if I could hear what she was thinking. The same thing as me. "No, you silly boy!" the voice at the back of my head exclaimed. "She is not interested in you! She's is too good for you! You will never deserve her as long as you live!

I shrugged at her, as if in reply.

"I suggest you start now!" Mr Doris ended and stormed out of the room.

"Bella, you look like someone ran over your cat, and you're not the sort of person who would usually complain." I whispered gently in her ear.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. Why would she want to talk to me? What was this about? Was she angry with me after last night?

"Of course." I replied and followed her into a quiet corner of the canteen where nobody seemed bothered to clean up.

She looked up at me, blushed and bit her lip.

She looked so adorable when she did that.

"Why were you so upset about that? It's not like you…"

"I know" she replied, still biting her lip. Why was she so nervous?

"Then why?" I asked, intrigued.

She sighed, and looked up into my eyes saying, " because I wanted to spend more time with you. I don't know what happened last night, how you feel about it, or if you want a repeat, but I'm going to be honest with you, I do. I want to spend more I time with and get to know you." She said.

She wanted a repeat of last night.

She wanted to spend more time with me.

Wow.

"Of course I feel the same way, Bella. I care about you, really I do. We'll just have to clean up as fast as we can so we can spend maximum time together."

She nodded in agreement. "Okay"

Then I lost control. That blush was too cute, those lips were too tempting. Those eyes were to deep. I leant down and kissed her passionately. To my amazement, she returned the kiss. It was heaven. He lips tasted delicious. She was like an angel. A very beautiful angel.

"A-hem" a voice from behind us called.

Bella jumped and pulled herself away from me.

"What Alice?"

"As much as I am delighted for the both of you, get a move on!"

Bella blushed yet again as Alice handed us clothes and a bucket of soapy water.

This was going to be a long day.


	9. Plans for the Future and Goodbyes

**How is everyone today? I'm just home from school, (when im writing this) got home earlier than I expected because my netball training was cancelled. here's today's chapter. I'm hoping to have about 5-10 more chapters and then finishing it. I might write a new one in the future, but have all the chapters written first, then post one everyday. Let me know what you think luv u all! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

BPOV

We cleaned all day when we had free time and by the end of the day we were done. Edward and I grew closer by the hour, sharing even more details about ourselves. For the next few days after that, we met in each others rooms when our room mates were away for kissing sessions.

In three days I'm going home. I don't want to leave Edward. I honestly don't know how I can cope without him. We've only known each other for not even tow weeks, but he is part of me now. I have never felt this way about anyone.

And that scared me.

I didn't want to be alone again.

Edward knew something was up. He was so sweet and caring. He kept asking what it was but I just waved it off and changed the subject.

We were on the way to my room for some time alone when he grabbed me by the shoulders and turned my around to face him.

"Bella come on! I know something is bothering you! I want to help, please tell me!"

Then he released full power of his eyes. I couldn't deny him anything with those eyes.

"I'm worried about going home," I admitted, "I don't want to leave you."

His eyes melted at my works.

"Oh, Bella." He sighed and pulled me into his chest and put his arms around me. That did it. I started to cry.

"Please don't cry, love" he said wiping the tears away.

"Im sorry" I mumbled.

"Shhh…. It'll be okay."

"But ill never see you again!" I sobbed.

"Bella, believe me. I have already thought of this. Didn't you say that you applied for Oxford **(A University in England) **and Trinity Collage in Dublin?" he asked softly.

"Yes" I replied, a little confused.

"Well I applied to both of those as well. I applied to lots actually. My father's a pretty pushy guy. Anyway, I'm sure we'll both be accepted to one of those, and until then, we've got phone and email. Alice even asked if you could come to our house at Halloween. That's only two months away. We can manage until then, right?"

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?"

We pulled his lips into his favourite crooked grin.

"I am nothing but thorough, even if I do say so myself."

I smiled a little and he put his arm around my waist and pulled my down the corridor saying, "Come on, lets make the best of the time we have left."

Today was the day that we left.

I had to leave Edward.

I wouldn't see him again until Halloween.

That was more than two months away.

I went down to the canteen with Jessica and say Edward and he smiled. He waved me over. I obeyed, no questions asked. I was about to sit down beside him when he pulled me playfully onto his lap and tickled me. I giggled and sat up straight and looked into his eyes. And again. It was as if I was seeing his soul.

Sorrow

He was sad to be leaving me.

"When does your bus to the airport leave?" he asked.

"Half an hour" I replied, ruefully.

He sighed.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded my head.

Once we were outside the busy canteen. We took my hand and pulled me round the back of the building, where we would be alone. When we were there, he said,

"I love you, Bella."

No he didn't.

He couldn't.

I must be dreaming.

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was being sincere.

"Please say something, Bella."

I thought for a moment.

He loved me.

And at that exact moment I realised something I should have noticed a long time ago.

"I love you too."

He wore the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face.

He leant down and kissed me passionately.

I never got tired of his lips.

After a few minutes (yes minutes) he pulled away.

"We better go get your bags."

I nodded in agreement.

Once we got my bags and we were standing beside the bus stop, he looked at me in the eye.

I started to cry again.

How would I get through everyday not seeing those eyes?

"Hey hey hey shhhhhuuuhhh." He soothed gently, wrapping his strong arms around me.

I sobbed and sobbed there, at the bus stop, in his arms like an idiot. I didn't care. I never wanted that bus to come and take me away from him.

He pulled my chin up so I looked him in the eye.

"I love you and I will miss you from the second you get on that bus. Please don't cry love."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know me too."

The bus pulled up.

He sighed and pulled me in for one last kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you"

I stepped on that bus and forced myself not to turn back.

I probably cried the whole way to the airport, but I don't remember.

All I remember is the pain in my chest

I needed Edward.


	10. Epilogue

**Hi everyone! I no it has been so long, but I guess life got in the way. This is the last chapter, I was planning on just leaving it as it was but I'm just sitting here and I just read the whole story myself again. I decided it deserves a proper ending. Just so u no, at the exact second I am writing this, I have no idea what this chapter will contain. Let's just go with the flow shall we? BTW im about to write Bella's second pov write now and yes, this really is happening at that second, an hour before their wedding, im not giving ne thing else waay though! Here goes, and please give me a little review? Did it suck so much that I get 0 out of 10? Not fair! (Alice puppy eyes).**

**Here we go, my final chapter!:**

* * *

**BPOV**

Here I am, sitting in front of Alice's dressing table and wondering, how did I come to this?

It really feels like yesterday that Edward wrapped his arms around me and told me we would see each other soon.

And how could I ever forget that pain, that sense of loss once I stepped foot on that coach?

Yet, here I am now, three years later sitting in front of Alice's dressing table in the Cullen's house in Yorkshire, on my wedding day.

Yes, my wedding day.

I'm sorry but I just have to get this out, ahem…

**I AM MARRYING EDWARD CULLEN!**

I have to stay calm.

How did three years pass so quickly? I look at the clock to see that it is two hours until the ceremony starts and I allow myself to enjoy a journey that I will never forget.

This is how I came to sit here.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Edward and I saw each other every holiday, whether at his house or mine, and every time I see him once I get off that plane, I do exactly the same thing, I sprint at him, jump into his arms, wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him passionately. Even with either sets of parents standing there. He always laughs at that.

We spent Halloween in Edward's house as planned, I met the rest of Edward's family. Edward's mother, Esme, was so loving and kind and I felt at home straight away and couldn't help thing how great it must be to have her around everyday. Don't get me wrong, I love my mum to death, but Esme is just so gentle and warm and I would probably feel at home in the middle of Antarctica!

Edward's father, Carlisle, was a very old-fashioned man. He was a true English gentleman, that's the best was I can describe him. He was very kind towards me and you can't help but notice the love in his eyes when he looks at his wife.

Rosalie, Edward's sister who was four years older than him was like a cover model. I would expect her to live in some glamorous apartment in LA, not on a farm in the middle of Yorkshire. She actually surprised me when she turned out to be a great friend. I don't know what I was expecting when I saw her, but certainly not this. First impressions can sometimes be entirely wrong.

Emmett, Edward's older brother was like a big teddy bear. I felt so intimidated by his size when I first met him and I remember he pulled me in for a bear hug and said,

"So you're the famous Bella, ehh? Welcome to the family, I already consider you a little sister!"

It felt great that Emmett and the rest of the Cullens could accept me into their family so quickly, no questions asked.

Edward spent Christmas with me in Ireland and it was a truly magical Christmas. I was a bit worried about Edward meeting my parents, I mean, who knows what my mother would tell him, out what threat my father would give him. Apparently, there was no need for my worrying at all.

Of course Edward was his charming gentlemanly self and my parents loved him, which was a huge relief.

I remember waking up that Christmas morning to Edward's lips on mine, all over my face and he murmured, "Merry Christmas, love"

And it definitely was a very merry Christmas.

It started out with the normal gift giving and going to church, even though my family weren't particularly religious. Then I took Edward to my special place before dinner.

My special place was a little meadow with a river running though it and a little waterfall.

I can just remember now, Edward's arms around me, keeping me warm…

* * *

"_It's beautiful, love"_

"_I know. I used to come here all the time when I was younger, when I wanted to be alone, but I haven't come here in about two years."_

"_And why is that?" he inquired curiously_

_I sighed, this was a painful memory but I decided to tell him the truth._

"_Because when I was fifteen, I took my boyfriend, Jacob Black here. I thought I loved him, but now I know I didn't, I was just young and silly. I took him here because I wanted to show him it, then I realised something was wrong. And that's when he broke up with me. I couldn't move on from him for a long time after, but a few months later, I realised that I hadn't loved him in the first place and had promised myself that I would make sure I wouldn't get hurt again. I gave myself rules. The rules were not to be broken. I just couldn't bear to get hurt again. That was then I meet you"_

_I looked up into his beautiful eyes to see them staring intently back at me. I couldn't help but admire that beauty for a short moment, before being dragged back to reality when he said,_

"_And what happened then?"_

"_I took one look at you and the rules went out the window. I didn't care if you hurt me, I needed to start living again instead of only being half alive." I said truthfully._

_He took my face in his hands, look me in the eye and said,_

"_Bella, you are the most kind, selfless, beautiful, loving person I have ever met. I love you. I would never dream of hurting you"_

"_I know that now. I love you too"_

_His lips pulled up at one side, into that crooked grin I loved and he kissed me softly._

* * *

Then there was Easter, when then our parents met. It went brilliantly and Edward and I were falling more in love with everyday we spent together.

Then It was summer, and we found out that we both had been accepted to Trinity Collage in Dublin. We were over then moon, and decided to tell our parents about our plan to move in together. My Father was reluctant at first, but gave in.

And I couldn't wait till September

* * *

**EPOV**

September was when our relationship truly began.

We rented a little student flat between us. It wasn't much, but to us it was perfect. We didn't have any classes together, much to our disappointment, but living together we learned things about each other that we wouldn't have known otherwise. Just the little things, but that's one of the many reasons our relationship is so special.

At the end of two years of college, I knew that I couldn't ever live again without her, and decided to make her my wife...

_"Edward, I know it's the end of school, but why did you take me to that restraunt?It was very fancy... and why are we standing in the middle of a park?" My love asked me._

_We were sitting on a bench in a park in the centre of Dublin. In the last two years I had grown to love this city._

_Then pointing to the sunset in the distance, I said to my love, "Look."_

_She did as I asked and smiled a small smile of remembrance. Then a tear flowed down her cheek. She turned to me and said, "It's beautiful, as always."_

_"Not nearly as beautiful as you, Bella"_

_Her cheeks blushed, as I knew they would and I knew it was time. _

_So, I stood up off the bench and kneeled down in front of the most important thing in my life. Looking into her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, I say, "Isobella Swan, I promise to love you,for every single moment of forever. Will you do the extraordinary honour of marring me?"_

_"Yes!"_

And that was the best night of my life, I had never been happier.

And that was only one and a half months ago! It is madness, but we for some reason Bella didn't want to wait any longer. Not that I'm complaining of course.

And now, in an hour's time, Bella will be my wife. No more Miss Swan, it will be Mrs Cullen.

We both have already graduated, Bella in English Literature, and I in Medicine and now I was legally ready to be a doctor, and Bella was legally ready to be an english teacher.

We wanted to sell our student flat in Dublin and move out into the world, somewhere we hadn't seen much of before.

And that's why we bought the house in Scotland.

It wasn't much, just a three-bedroom detached house, but it was perfect for us. Our parents bought us it between them as our wedding might seem a bit big for a newly wed couple with no kids...but that might change soon.

And I can't wait to start a family with my Bella.

**BPOV**

It is an hour before the wedding

Shit, what am I going to do? I'm not ready for this! No not the wedding, this!

I'm sitting on the toilet seat in Alice's en suite and holding the pregnancy tests, all three of them.

I realised a couple of days ago that I might be pregnant and bought the tests, but I couldn't bring myself to use them, untill now.

_positive _

_positive_

_positive_

Shit

I'm pregnant!

And my wedding is in an hour!

"Bella, are you okay in there? You're not having second thoughts or anything, are you?" Alice called in a worried voice.

"No, no, of corse not im fine. I'm coming now"

I opened the door to a very excited little pixie of a soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

"There you are! Finally! Now let's get you dressed! Quickly, we only have an hour!"

Alice got me into my dress and got my hair and make-up done, but I don't remember it, I was on auto-pilot.

I couldn't stop thinking about my baby and how I was going to tell Edward. When would I tell him? How would I tell him? What will the baby look like? Will it be a boy or girl? Will he/she have Edward's eyes? Any child of Edward's will be so adorable.

Alice's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Come on Bella, five minutes!"

I took one last look at myself in the beautiful, full length mirror.

I was wearing my wedding dress, which Alice picked and helped the dress-maker design. I had to admit it was gorgeous. My hair was up in a sort of fancy-bun with lots of sparkly clips in it, and also my Grandma Swan's hair slide that my parents had sapphires put in for me. It was Something old, blue and the sapphires were new. My something borrowed was Esme's string of pearls around my neck.

We were getting married in the Cullen's back garden, it sounds awful but it is amazing! Edward's parent's house was amazing, it was a huge mansion covered in ivy, like something out of a fairy tale. The Gardens had bushes and flowers and trees of all kinds and Esme very much enjoyed setting up the venue for us.**(Author's note: picture of garden on my profile)**

Suddenly, I remember that dream that I had so long ago. The one about marring Edward...

_"Do you, Bella Swan, take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?"_

_"I do"_

_"And do you, Edward Cullen, take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?"_

_He frowned_

_"I don't"_

That was a stupid dream, so long ago. It dosnt matter now. He won't say no today, other wise he wouldnt propose!

"Come on Bella, Patrick is waiting to walk you down the aisle!" Alice said, dragging me out to the landing, and, out of my reprieve.

"Ready Bells?" My dad asked me. I look up into his eyes and not, afraid if I open my mouth I'll be sick.

"Just don't let me fall, dad." I managed to mumble, I SO didn't want my clumsiness to ruin my wedding day.

He chuckled at that. "Never" he promised me.

The wedding march started from outside, I took my first shaky step down the stairs, the out the huge front door and then I looked up.

There were only about 50 guests because we wanted to keep it small, but 50 was more than enough for me. The garden was beautifel, like an eden.

But I didn't notice any of that.

All I saw was Edward's face.

And what a beautiful face it was.

His lips broke into the most breath-takingly beautiful smile as soon as my eyes met his.

I kept walking up the aisle, looking into those gorgeous green eyes, never taking my eyes off him. When I got to the alter, my dad put my had in Edward's and kissed me on the cheek, then went to sit next to my mother.

Edward kissed me behind my ear whispering, in a voice so sexy it made my knees wobble, "You look beautiful, love"

I blushed and he chuckled as always, and it was like bells ringing. Every thing about this man was amazing, and now he was MY man.

The priest went though the vows and I zoned out, only answering when it was my turn. Eventulally it was over...

"And I now announce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

The second Edward's lips touched mine, a new kind of happiness that I have never experiened, that I didn't know existed, flooded throughout my body.

Our first kiss as husband and wife.

The his lips broke away from mine and he lifted me up, bridal style... Well I was the bride now...

Everyone cheered

"What are you doing?" I asked him, look at that rediculously handsum smile on his face.

"Taking you on our honeymoon for our wedding night, Mrs Cullen"

I smiled up at him, this is it.

It's the perfect moment to tell him.

Omg what is he going to say!?

I brought my lips to his ear and whispered very softly,

"No need,Mr Cullen, you've already got me pregnant."

* * *

**I think that's a good an ending as any! What did you think of my first fanfic? please let me know! Thank you to the few of you who took the time to read this story, Goodbye!**


End file.
